The proposed randomized, placebo-controlled clinical study will examine the use of acupuncture for menopausal symptom management for women who experience menopause following treatment for breast cancer. The study is designed to: 1) Test the anticipated treatment benefit for menopausal symptom relief using changes in frequency and severity of hot flashes as outcome measures; 2) Explore the anticipated treatment benefit of acupuncture for menopausal symptom relief using changes in severity of mood changes, sleep disturbances, loss of concentration, joint pain, headache and nervousness as well as changes in luteinizing hormone (LH), follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) and quality of life; 3) Determine the feasibility of the treatment strategy and develop realistic protocols for women previously diagnosed and treated for breast cancer by examining recruitment and retention rates and through exit interviews regarding the potential burden associated with symptom frequency and severity ratings and acupuncture sessions. A three group design (site specific needling, control needling, usual care) will be used. Acupuncture treatment will take the form of either menopausal specific acupuncture sites or control needling at acupuncture points identified in the literature as irrelevant to the symptoms associated with menopause. The non acupuncture control group will receive usual care with standardized educational information drawn from published menopausal literature concerning non-hormonal menopausal symptom management strategies. The study variables are Menopausal Symptoms with hot flashes (primary marker), mood changes, sleep disturbances, loss of concentration, joint pain, headache and nervousness as measured by the daily Symptom Diary and modified Kupperman Index; Physiological Measures of menopausal status (serum LH and FSH); Quality of Life as measured by The Menopause Specific Quality of Life Questionnaire; and Protocol Design as measured by recruitment and retention rates and exit interviews. A convenience sample of 81 women who experience menopausal symptoms within one year following treatment for Stage I or II breast cancer will be recruited. Data analysis includes descriptive statistics, repeated measures ANOVA, time series analysis and content analysis. Results from the study will test the effectiveness of acupuncture as a treatment for menopausal hot flashes and inform the design of a larger randomized, placebo-controlled clinical trial of acupuncture for menopausal symptom relief.